NCI implemented an initiative called [unreadable]Multigenerational Understanding of Social Stratification Processes and Health.[unreadable] The purpose of this activity is to discuss and highlight the major theories and developments in social stratification and social gradient. External scientists also identified the major domains and concepts in the field and how they can be used to measure social stratification/gradient for health and cancer outcomes.